Run-On Sentence
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: He barely noticed the person wearing black approach. He hardly noticed people in general. He always noticed the appearances of his surroundings. He never knew why. CHARACTER DEATH. EXTREME ANGST. READ AT OWN RISK. I DON'T OWN YJ OR DP.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored. And I felt like posting something. So I went through my flash drives and decided to give you guys something extremely sad and depressing. HERE YA GO! ENJOY! And if anyone has trouble reading what's in the (), go to the bottom and read it there. It'll all be in order. And guess what guys? I found the linebreak button. FINALLY.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom, Young Justice, or the picture. The picture was made by my awesome follower, Roselin.**

* * *

><p>The raven-haired teen was laying in the snow, slowly staining everything red and green with his own blood.<p>

(_Hisredredredredgreengreenblood_)

The wind was blowing harshly and it was cold outside, as it was winter.

(_Buthedidn'tfeelthecoldsoitdidn'treallymatteranyways_)

Danny was currently facing a city in the distance. It wasn't that far, really.

(_Butitwasfartherthananythinghehadtotravelbeforeorwasit?_)

The city itself looked to be a mess with black smog hanging over it ominously.

(_Theblackblacksmokewasn'tasblackashisroomthoughanditneverwouldbebuthedidn'tcare. Blackwassafeandsafewasgood._)

Danny didn't move because if he wasn't in his _blackblack_ room he wasn't allowed to. Or at least, that's what he had been told.

(_That'sallhewasevertoldandDannyalwayslistenedbecausebadthingshappenedwhenhedidn'tlisten)_

He wasn't completely sure how long he had been laying here, in the freezing snow.

(_Healsodidn'tknowhowlonghehadbeenwiththemenwearingwhitebuthehadknownitwasalongtimeorhaditbeenshortermaybelongerhedidn'tknowbecauseheneverknewwhattimedayyearitwasandhestilldidn'tknow_)

He was left here to die because they had found out all they needed and he was useless now. He had no idea he had been useful before.

(_Hehadthoughttheyhadhimbecausehehadbeensomuchfuntoplaywithoratleastthat'swhathehadheardoncebutthatcouldhavebeenfromBeforebutitprobablywasn'tbecausehedidn'trememberBefore_)

Danny was becoming buried under the snow fast and even with all the blood he was starting to blend in and become invisible.

(_Hefoundthatratherfunnybecauseevenwhenhewasvisiblehewasstillinvisible_)

He barely noticed the person wearing black approach. He hardly noticed people in general. He always noticed the appearances of his surroundings. He never knew why.

(_Maybebecausehewaslookingforthemetaltable. Themetalmetaltable._)

Someone bent down next to him and blocked his view of his surroundings. He didn't think the person looked different because he himself could look different as well.

(_Hehadn'tbeeninhisColdSideinawhileandhemisseditbecausecoldwassafeandsafewasgood_.)

Then the person was moving him with such gentleness that it was different in a good way.

(_Differentwasweirdbecausesometimesitwasgoodandsometimesitwasbadbutmostofthetimeitwasbadbecauseithurtbutnewpainwasgoodbecauseitwasdifferentsodidthatmakealldifferentgood?_)

Danny enjoyed the changing scenery because this was a good different. It made the pain shooting through his body lessen some.

(_Healwaysfeltpainbecausenoonecaredabouthimandheknewthatandhewasusedtoitbynowbuthedidn'tcareaboutthemeithersoheguessedtheirfeelingsabouteachotherwerethesamebutpainwasstillbadbecauseitwouldn'tleavehimaloneandlethimgotoDreamWorld_)

The scenery changed some more, much to Danny's pleasure. There was a flash of light that made Danny's eyes sting but it only lasted a few seconds.

(_Itwasthesamekindoflightthatwasalwaysoverthemetaltable(themetalmetaltable)butthislightwaseverywhereandthelightoverthemetaltable(themetalmetaltable)wasusuallyjustflickeringorwasthathimgoingtoDreamWorldoverandoverbutneverreallygettingthere?_)

Danny was laid on something soft and something was laid over him with the same softness as the thing under him.

(_Hecouldn'trememberanythingthathadeverbeensoftmaybehehadsomethingsoftintheBefore?_)

Machines were hooked up to him that he couldn't name.

(_HeneverreallycouldbecausethereweresomanybuttheylookeddifferentandsomelookedthesamebutDannydidn'treallycareitwassomethingdifferentanddifferentcouldbegoodandbadandthisseemedgoodenough_)

There were more people but Danny, once again, paid them no attention. He was too focused on the bit of the room he could make out.

(_Theroomwiththemetaltable(themetalmetaltable)lookedalotlikethisbuttherewasnometaltable(metalmetaltable)toseeandheknewhewasn'tlayingonitbecausethiswastoosofttobethemetaltable(themetalmetaltable)_

The people were speaking. If it was to him, he didn't know. It was like he was underwater.

(_Andheshouldknowwhatthatfeelslikebecausethemeninwhitehaddonethattohimonceandhesuredidn'tlikeitbecauseitwasn'tdarkdifferentorsafe_)

He didn't even know if he could use his voice anymore. It'd been so long since he had last talked, if he had ever talked before. All he had done ever was scream.

(_Andifhecouldn'tspeakit'djustbeanotherthingthemeninwhitehadtakenfromhimohwell_)

* * *

><p>The kid Batman brought to Mount Justice was a frikkin mess. Blood, blood, and more blood was all they could really see of him. His blue eyes were dull and empty. His raven hair was streaked with blood and a bit longer than its normal style.<p>

He had not responded to any questions or treatment. Martian Manhunter had gone into the brutally beaten kid's mind and was utterly horrified.

His body may not have been active. But his mind was in overdrive.

He just kept thinking and thinking and thinking. It didn't seem to stop. And he was comparing everything to his capture and the 'men in white'. At the very mention of the un-imaginative name, Batman seemed to go into angry-mode. He obviously knew.

The Team had been utterly horrified and had all gone pale. The reason Batman had taken the teen to Mount Justice was because he wanted to see if he could mentally help the teen, since it was obvious whatever happened would be traumatizing.

But after finding so many wounds open, old, and infected, it seemed like he had little chance of survival. And even if he were to get better, Martian Manhunter said his mind didn't have the same small chance his body did. The boy had basically withdrawn back into himself and continued to compare everything to his capture. His subconscious also didn't seem to want to come back out either.

And his accelerated healing abilities (Batman had a hunch they were the reason he survived this long and his hunches were almost always right) weren't working. Everything continued to stay open and bleed and bleed.

So the adults decided to give the boy a lethal injection of morphine.

The Team had objected and wanted to give the boy a good chance but Batman had told them gently that the teen had no 'good chance'. Even if his body survived, his mind was so far gone it was almost like he was dead. It would also be cruel to let him continue suffering.

So the teens stood around the teen's bed, even if they had no idea who he was.

Batman held the raven haired teen's hand. If most looked at him, it would probably look like it was to give the teen comfort. In actuality, it was to give himself comfort.

The teen looked a lot like his Dick. Black hair, blue eyes, almost the same age. They were so alike and yet so different.

Dick's eyes were dark blue, while the other teen's were a more icy blue. Dick's eyes also held light and life. The raven-haired teen'seyes were blank and lifeless.

It showed him just how much could happen and the risk they were all taking.

Near the teen's last moments, he actually seemed to understand what was happening and gave a small, faint smile. Batman squeezed his hand. The child squeezed back, saying 'thank you', to the Caped Crusader's astonishment before closing his eyes. His breathing stopped. His hand went limp.

Everyone filed out of the room in sadness to go get some alone time but Batman found his alone time with the boy's dead body, holding his cold hand.

* * *

><p>The only word Danny had heard was 'morphine'.<p>

(_They'regivingmeMr. Morphine_ohhowIloveMr. MorphinehemakesmefeelagoodkindofdifferentandIloveitit'salmostasgoodasDreamWorld!__)

He had been given Mr. Morphine once before. The pain was so bad that he couldn't breathe and he wouldn't do anything until they had given Danny the 'happy medicine' known as Mr. Morphine.

(_Thatwasoneofthegoodmemoriesofthemeninwhite'shouseandheloveditsoverymuchohhowhewishedhecouldhavefeltitagainandagain!_)

As the drug began to take effect, Danny's thoughts started slowing. And it was a 'good kind of different'.

(_Everything's clearer than before. Was it always like this in the Before? Was he able to think like this in the Before? This was good! This was good! Maybe he'd be able to remember! No… That wasn't right. It'd never be right._)

As the drugs circulated through his system even more, Danny realized he was dying. It was an interesting feeling but it was familiar and he wondered if he would actually be able to succumb to it this time. He hadn't been able to before.

As he realized his last moments were upon him, he smiled for the first time in two years. Death was the ever-lasting Dream World he would be allowed in the next few minutes.

Danny felt a pressure on his hand. Someone, the person who had found him, was holding it and had squeezed, almost as if saying 'good bye'. For once, Danny allowed himself to take control of his body and squeezed back, saying a 'thank you' to the person that had given him happiness.

He closed his eyes in acceptance and happiness, holding the hand tightly before he found himself in his ever-lasting Dream World.

_And what a Dream World it was…._

* * *

><p>(First Section)<p>

_(His-red-red-red-red-green-green-blood)_

**_(_But-he-didn't-feel-the-cold-so-it-didn't-really-matter-anyways)__**

__(_But-it-was-farther-than-anything-he-had-to-travel-before-or-was-it?_)__

**__(_The-black-black-smoke-wasn't-as-black-as-his-room-though-and-it-never-would-be-but-he-didn't-care. Black-was-safe-and-safe-was-good._)__**

__(_That's-all-he-was-ever-told-and-Danny-always-listened-because-bad-things-happened-when-he-didn't-listen)___

___**(_He-also-didn't-know-how-long-he-had-been-with-the-men-wearing-white-but-he-had-known-it-was-a-long-time-or-had-it-been-shorter-maybe-longer-he-didn't-know-because-he-never-knew-what-time-day-year-it-was-and-he-still-didn't-know)_**___

____(_He-had-thought-they-had-him-because-he-had-been-so-much-fun-to-play-with-or-at-least-that's-what-he-had-heard-once-but-that-could-have-been-from-Before-but-it-probably-wasn't-because-he-didn't-remember-Before)_____

**_____(_He-found-that-rather-funny-because-even-when-he-was-visible-he-was-still-invisible_)_____**

_____(_Maybe-because-he-was-looking-for-the-metal-table. The-metal-metal-table._)_____

**_____(_He-hadn't-been-in-his-Cold-Side-in-awhile-and-he-missed-it-because-cold-was-safe-and-safe-was-good_.)_____**

_____(_Different-was-weird-because-sometimes-it-was-good-and-sometimes-it-was-bad-but-most-of-the-time-it-was-bad-because-it-hurt-but-new-pain-was-good-because-it-was-different-so-did-that-make-all-different-good?)______

**______(_He-always-felt-pain-because-no-one-cared-about-him-and-he-knew-that-and-he-was-used-to-it-by-now-but-he-didn't-care-about-them-either-so-he-guessed-their-feelings-about-each-other-were-the-same-but-pain-was-still-bad-because-it-wouldn't-leave-him-alone-and-let-him-go-to-Dream-World)_______**

_______(_It-was-the-same-kind-of-light-that-was-always-over-the-metal-table-(the-metal-metal-table)-but-this-light-was-everywhere-and-the-light-over-the-metal-table-(the-metal-metal-table)-was-usually-just-flickering-or-was-that-him-going-to-Dream-World-over-and-over-but-never-really-getting-there?_)_______

**_______(_He-couldn't-remember-anything-that-had-ever-been-soft-may-be-he-had-something-soft-in-the-Before?_)_______**

_______(_He-never-really-could-because-there-were-so-many-but-they-looked-different-and-some-looked-the-same-but-Danny-didn't-really-care-it-was-something-different-and-different-could-be-good-and-bad-and-this-seemed-good-enough_)_______

**(_And-if-he-couldn't-speak-it'd-just-be-another-thing-the-men-in-white-had-taken-from-him-oh-well_)**

(Second Section)

(_They're-giving-me-Mr. Morphine-_oh-how-I-love-Mr. Morphine-he-makes-me-feel-a-good-kind-of-different-and-I-love-it-it's-almost-as-good-as-Dream-World!__)

**(_That-was-one-of-the-good-memories-of-the-men-in-white's-house-and-he-loved-it-so-very-much-oh-how-he-wished-he-could-have-felt-it-again-and-again!_)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kadzait: 0.0 You killed Danny.<strong>

**What did you want me to do?! Let him live!**

**Kadzait: YES!**

**With a mentality like _that_?! That would be so mean!**

**Kadzait: What you did to him was evil!**

**I did nothing. I just wrote kind of what happened with the G.I.W.**

**Kadzait: *shakes head* You are a cruel monster, you know that?**

**Hey Lexi, is this dark enough? You said you wrote dark stuff. I told you I do to. You know, everyone who dares open this is probably gonna kill me in the night. I'm a jerk to my characters. Is it wrong I love usin' angst stick?**

**Kadzait: Yes.**

**...**


	2. Reviews and ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Woooow. I'm not dead yet! That's amazing! You guys haven't killed me for killing Danny!**

**Kadzait: Why haven't you killed her yet? SHE KILLED DANNY!**

**SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS! ANYWAYS~!**

**Thank you to ****_Kitkatkate2008 and Ynecrolys for favoriting and/or following_**

**Announcement: A lot of people said something about a sequel, soooo~, just for you guys, I'MA WRITTIN A SEQUEL! It's gonna be called '****_Thank You'. _**

**Kadzait: She sucks at coming up with titles.**

**I really do. The best one so far is 'Building Walls Instead of Bridges' and IT WILL NOT BE POSTED TILL I FIGURE WHAT THE CRAP I'M DOING WITH IT!**

**Kadzait: CHILL! IT'S A STORY! NOT THE APOCALYPSE!**

**Reviews:**

**IWasNeverReal: I LOVE your ramblings. You make me cry tears of joy! Your idea is actually gonna be the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Dude, you are just... I don't even know how to describe the way you make me happy with words! I love you so much, dude!**

**Ynecrolys: NO NO! DON'T CRY! Don't kill me either with your lethal hug. I'm happy with a hand-shake and COOKIE! *eats the cookie* Kadzait: Please kill her with your lethal hug. Me: GO AWAY KAD! Anyways, thank you for both hating and loving this story (how does that work?) and THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! IWasNeverReal gave me an idea and you re-enforced the want to do it! IT SHALL BE UP SOON!**

**ZeAwsumOtaku: Oh dude! Your review: I found it very amusing to read! And thank you so much! You rock dude! And there will be a sequel! WHOOP WHOOP!**


End file.
